Anarchitarians
Der Staat Achse aus Technokratz, Anarchistz, und Nationalistz (State Axis of Technologists, Anarchists, and Nationalists), or Anarchitarians, is a political party and organisation in the nation of Zardugal. = Party Description = "Staat Achse aus Technokratz, Anarchistz, und Nationalistz (State Axis of Technologists, Anarchists, and Nationalists), or Anarchitarians, is a political party representing new world thinkers seeking absolute freedom from the historical oppressors of the world, the government and religion. We believe that faith is more properly placed in people rather than in government and through religion. We believe in no government, rather an order created of peaceful thinkers guided by natural principles and morality of human development through universal education and healthcare and freedom from perversion that harms our youth and society and old world control that regresses our society. We believe in all the principles of the United States Constitution Bill of Rights besides freedom of religion and believe they should be incorporated as natural rights. We believe in free trade, but in cultural protectionism. We don't believe in taxes, and to avoid such our party believes that a minimal number of corporations that solely sell and trade around the world to support the infrastructure and financial needs of the state are more practical, which also provide employment. They would operate as local and state corporations based on providing revenue for such improvements and financial needs and would not be for profit. We believe in institutions, councils, and organisations that have no governing power, but rather guidance power for our people. These councils organise and lead through respect earned from the people, and make recommendations and opinions regarding spending and policy. We abhor fascism and seek to create a new world society with absolute freedom. We do not believe in organised police, rather we believe in vigilante justice governed by an armed intelligent society and private security. We seek to develop outer space and other planets. We believe in a society that will defend ourselves from tyranny and enemies vehemently and use the quickest solution available to end all conflicts. We call for an end to religion and all related dogmatic institutions including government. We believe in an intelligent society of advancement through science, technology, and related inspirational art, coupled with absolute freedom, and national pride. We believe in the use of robotics for all non-brain required jobs to ease the need for immigration. As the party grows and changes, so to will the ideology and views. Defense, education, health, peace, family, friends, and fun are core values. It's rather silly that anything in the business of offering services like government forces you to pay for that which you do not want." = History = Der Staat Achse aus Technokratz, Anarchistz, und Nationalistz (State Axis of Technologists, Anarchists, and Nationalists), or Anarchitarians, is a political party that was formed in the city of Kien in the Crownland of Hulstria in the state Goshito in 2498. Their founder was Jorg Reichel, a 26-year old philosopher, inventor, author, poet, activist, songwriter, legal aid, space exploration enthusiast, and traveler. Reichel believed that the nation of Gishoto was being led by socially and economically backwards leaders. After having a legal vote suppressed and the fascist state of Gishoto not recognizing the Anarchitarians legal right to change the name of Gishoto to Hulstria, the Anarchitarians left Gishoto and reorganised in Zardugal. The Anarchitarians are headquartered in Belgae, Zardugal. 1st Legislative Session (2498-2500) The Anarchitarians suffered legislative defeats initially because of having no representation in the Diet in 2498. Among their first offering of legislation that failed were attempts to deregulate space travel, end research testing on animals, eliminate corporate taxes, legalise and deregulate cloning technologies, end national funding of police, restore private property rights, remove governmental policy on religion, tax religious institutions, make religion in schools optional, recognise Yule, honor the Gishoto football team for winning the world championships, deregulating the fishing industry, privatise some healthcare while keeping free public healthcare available, end beer control, end child labor, and privatise farms. However, even without political power, the Anarchitarians put themselves on the national political stage with landmark legislative victories. They led the way in legalising cannabis use, ending gun control, legalising euthanasia, and deregulating cultural controls. Natural Pain and Stress Remedy Act of 2498 The Anarchitarians scored their first legislative victory in May of 2499. With the passage of the bill they offered called the Natural Pain and Stress Remedy Act of 2498, cannabis was legalised for medical and recreational purposes by a vote of 276-186. Gun Owners Freedom Act The Anarchitarians spearheaded this legislation called the Gun Owners Freedom Act which restored the rights of gun owners to purchase, keep, and bear arms freely in Gishoto, which won by a landslide vote in the Diet 428-34. First Election 2500 Archon Race Jorg Reichel won 13.21% of the vote in the Archon race, finishing 5th out of 7 candidates and 5.33% from competing in the 2nd round of Archon elections. Anarchitarians Capture Most Diet Gains The Anarchitarians scored their first election victories, gaining 61 seats in the Federal Diet. They won 12.39% of the vote and finished 4th out of the 8 parties, but won the highest percentage of and most gains. The Anarchitarians strongest showing came in Hilgar, with their worst in Mitrania. New Cabinet Members Following the elections, the Diet approved 3 Anarchitarians into the new cabinet. Marcos Le Ferre became Finance Minister, Dhiren Balasubramanium became Minister of Infrastructure and Transport, and Olav Hjelmeland became Minister of Education and Culture. 2nd Legislative Session (2500- Economic and Ecologic Progress In their 2nd legislative session, the Anarchitarians focused their energy on economic and ecologic progress. The Anarchitarians offered legislation to cut income taxes by 1% (B. A-1: Income tax proposal of February 2500), returning $42 billion to the people, and make budget cuts of $6 billion (B. A-2: Budget proposal of February 2500), in which both actions preserved a federal surplus of $42 billion. Both passed by narrow votes in the Diet, with the Imperial Hulstrian Party, National Conservative Front, Reichspartei, and Hulstrian Nationalist Party banding together 252-248 to win. The Anarchitarians offered a slew of bills to strengthen the economy through education, transportation, and science. Of those that passed were B. A-7: Legalising Charter Schools, passing 192-89, B. A-8: Deregulating Space Exploration, passing 157-124, and B. A-10: Infrastructure Deregulation, which passed 217-109. Failing were B. A-5: Patent Protection (192-198)and B. A-6: Legalising Cloning Technology (94-187). On the environmental front, the Anarchitarians offered B. A-3: Environmental Action, which opened the country's first recycling centers and placed moderate pollution restrictions on businesses in Gishoto. The bill passed narrowly, 253-247. B. A-4: Corporal Punishment Ban This bill offered by the Anarchitarians sought to eliminate corporal punishment from education, and passed 316-184. B. A-9: Property Rights Restoration This landmark bill offered by the Anarchitarians and passing in the Diet 157-124 restored private property rights in Gishoto including private property ownership and protections from eminent domain. It protected low-income families by allowing the state to still maintain affordable housing. Protests of 2501 During the legislative session of 2501, the Christian Communist Party offered controversial legislation under the title of the City Restoration Bill which sought to remove city status for many cities around Gishoto, including Port William and Nova Reynoldia, which angered many citizens and for which the Anarchitarians did not support. The Anarchitarians countered by offering R. A-1: Renaming Republic of Gishoto, which would restore the name of Hulstria to the country. This angered the CCP. During the debate over R. A-1, the CCP stated: "We will not consider a name that raises one ethnic group above any other. We are creating a united nation of all peoples under God! Not some Fascist-Nationalistic-Imperialistic hellhole! Gishoto for all Gishotons!, not just the Hulstrian aristocracy! They were the ones who created the idea of a "Hulstrian" race and they and their ideas must be crushed to free the minds, bodies and souls of the citizenry!" Gishoto for all Gishotons!, not just the Hulstrian aristocracy! They were the ones who created the idea of a "Hulstrian" race and they and their ideas must be crushed to free the minds, bodies and souls of the citizenry!" Because the vast majority of Gishoto are made up of Hulstrians, this opened the flood gates of protests as millions Hulstrians all across the nation flooded the streets chanting "Down With The CCP" over the weekend. An Anarchitarian office was torched in Port William by communist supporters. Nordica Reinhardt One of the leaders of the protests who received a lot of attention was Nordica Reinhardt, a 29 year old graduate of the Royal Hulstrian College and economic analyst with the Dovani Central Bank in Kien. She stated to newspapers and television outlets "I can't believe the hypocrisy of the CCP. They're the ones who don't allow freedoms in education and the economy. They speak of a unified society, but only a unified society that oppresses the majority through a minority rule. They're the one's who are oppressing the minds, bodies, and souls of the citizenry." As the weekend ended, the protesters dispersed and calm returned to the streets of Gishoto. Following the protests, Nordica Reinhardt was invited to the headquarters of the Anarchitarians in Kien to meet personally with party Secretary-General Jorg Reichel. During this meeting Reichel personally congratulated and thanked her, and awarded her with the Staat Achse aus Technokratz, Anarchistz, und Nationalistz chip. This is a lapel pin that looks like a computer micro-chip with the Anarchitarian logo and is the highest honor that can be bestowed on an Anarchitarian. Reichel appointed her to fill one of the Anarchitarians Diet seats after a member retired to spend more time with his family. Media reports soon began trickling out about a possible personal relationship between the two as they were spotted around Kien dining and at local night clubs. R. A-1: Renaming Republic of Gishoto A resolution to amend the constitution renaming Gishoto to Hulstria offered by the Anarchitarians as collateral damage for the Christian Communists Party's City Restoration Bill, which passed, passed by a two-thirds vote by the members of the Diet, 252-89. However, the CCP held up the name changing based on their interpretation of the constitution which was illegal. R. A-3: Condemning The CCP This was a resolution offered by the Anarchitarians in response to the CCP's racism towards Hulstrians during the debate over R. A-1. It called on the Diet to denounce the CCP and deem them an enemy of the state. It passed overwhelmingly 217-124. B. A-11: Freedom of Education This bill returned freedom to the education system by giving power back to local governments to develop their own higher educational systems, allowing private colleges, and allowing private schools for lower education. The bill passed 217-124. Loss Of Archon Race And Seats The Anarchitarians lost the Archon race, garnering only 11.76% of the vote, and lost 7 seats in the Diet in the special elections of 2501. Leaving Gishoto Following the fascist suppression by the Christian Communist Party in Gishoto of the R. A-2 Renaming Republic of Gishoto, the Anarchitarians reorganised in the nation of Zardugal. = Zardugal = In March of 2502, the Anarchitarians officially reorganised in Zardugal maintaining some of the same leadership who could leave with the Party and the same principles. = Party Leaders = 1st Leadership Council 2498-2502 2nd Leadership Council 2502- = Party Finances = {| |- style="background-color:#228B22" |'Year' |'Raised' |'Expenses' |'Cash On Hand' |- |2498 |$34000 |align="left"|-1000 |align="left"|+33000 |- |2499 |$13000 |align="left"|0 |align="left"|+46000 |- |2500 |$11000 |align="left"|-7500 |align="left"|+49500 |- |2501 |$13000 |align="left"|0 |align="left"|+62500 |- |2502 |$3000 |align="left"|-35500 |align="left"|+30000 |-